Open your Heart
by Idriel
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto es una famosa patinadora artística que llega a Japón, un país que desconoce y donde comienza una nueva vida. En su nueva escuela lo conoce a él, popular, arrogante, y muy atractivo, formándose entre ellos una relación de odio y amor.


**"Open your Heart"**

_"Toda la vida es un cambio. ¿Por qué hemos de temerle?"_

_"Un nuevo comienzo es lo que experimenta Sakura Kinomoto, una patinadora artística al llegar a un país desconocido. Y lo conoce a él, arrogante, orgulloso y descaradamente guapo, formándose entre ellos una relación de amor y odio. Del odio al amor hay un paso y quien mejor que ellos para experimentar esos cambios de la vida."_

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola! Soy Idriel

Esta es una historia de amor y comedia (universo alterno) entre una de mis parejas favoritas del anime, Sakura y Shaoran. Espero que sea de su agrado esta historia de romance, que estará llena de humor e intrigas. Algunos capítulos serán narrados desde la perspectiva de los personajes y también en 3era persona para dar más versatilidad a la historia. Les agradecería que dejaran muchos **reviews** con sus opiniones y criticas, ya que es satisfactorio para un autor leerlos ya que motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Los personajes son propiedad del maravilloso grupo CLAMP, mas la historia es 100% mía. Sin más que decir por el momento los dejo con el primer capítulo.

_**¡Gracias!**_

* * *

**"Es cuestión de elegir"**

_**"Cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor."**_

Mi cuerpo se debatía entre si se desplomaba o no, y la verdad que si lo hacía, solo estaba cediendo ante el capricho de este, así que bien, decidí mantenerme de pie, firme y sin ocultar mi tremendo asombro.

Como poder explicar el sentimiento que mi cara profesó y mi cuerpo resintió cuando supe la lamentable noticia.

No lo podría creer y mi padre simplemente me volteaba a ver con su sonrisa gentil como esperando una respuesta positiva de mi parte, tal vez, un alegre abrazo, una felicitación o en el peor de los casos, una sonrisa.

Pero nada. Yo simplemente me limitaba a estar parada frente a él, mirándolo estupefacta y con la boca abierta queriendo decir algo pero las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta.

Había dejado caer mi maleta donde llevaba las cosas del entrenamiento, que por cierto, no había sido del todo agradable...pero mejor no me desvío del tema porque si no, me pondría a narrar lo arpía que se volvía cada vez mas mi entrenadora conforme iba pasando el tiempo y créanme, nunca terminaría. Aunque tiene algo que ver ya que gracias al fatídico entrenamiento que habría sufrido, llegue de muy mal humor a la casa y ahora esto.

¿Nunca han sentido que hay días en los que no sale nada bien, y solo queremos gritar y echar todo por la borda? Pues bien, ese era uno de esos días en mi...dichosa vida.

Regresando a la escena que se formaba en mi querida casa entre mi papá y yo, la verdad no sabía que palabras profesar y seguía como una estatua, helada frente a él.

-Hija, ¿No tienes nada que decir?- Me pregunto mi papá borrando su sonrisa y un tanto preocupado al notar mi "pequeña" reacción.

Un poco mareada decidí sentarme en las escaleras, ya que era el lugar más próximo en donde lo podía hacer, porque si no, en cualquier momento, ahora sí que iba a azotar en la entrada de la casa. Puse mis codos sobre mis rodillas y recargué mi cabeza sobre mis manos, masajeándome las sienes pudiendo encontrar un poco de claridad en el asunto, aunque sabía, que lo estaba haciendo inútilmente, ya que eso no arreglaría nada.

Por un ligero momento me convencí a mi misma que todo era un mal sueño pero el maullido de Kero, mi rechoncho gato que venía bajando las escaleras me catapulto de nuevo al verdadero momento en el que me encontraba.

Me limité a observar la trayectoria del gato. Después de que bajo las escaleras, se encaminó hasta la cocina, y se perdió buscando lo que supuse sería comida.

_"Estúpido Gato"_ pensé.

Sonreí irónicamente en mi mente, sólo estaba buscando cualquier excusa para huir de la situación en la que me encontraba.

¡Pero qué rayos me sucedía! El pobre gato no era culpable de nada, era yo, que no quería enfrentar a mi papá. Masajee mis sienes por última vez, y me digne a contestarle a mi padre sin levantar la mirada.

- ¿Sabes todo lo que esto implica, papá?- le pregunte suspirando rindiéndome ante la sorda realidad. Estúpida respuesta de mi parte, contestándole a mi papá con otra pregunta...

Mi papá se arrodilló quedando a mi altura, me tomo el mentón y me hizo que lo volteara a ver directamente a sus ojos. Al asegurarse que lo estaba viendo, tomo mis manos queriendo tranquilizarme.

-Si lo sé...pero es la oportunidad que siempre espere hija, y sé que es un poco precipitado y tal vez...- dijo con una voz tranquila pero yo lo interrumpí quitando mis manos agresivamente de las suyas y mirándolo con fuego de enojo en mis ojos. Le respondí gritando, cosa de la que me arrepentiría mas tarde.

-¿Un poco precipitado papá?- Conteste.- ¿Quieres saber lo que tengo que decir? Pues bien, ¡Pienso que estas destruyendo toda un vida que tenemos construida! Y para ti es tan simple...-

- No creo que es simple hija, solamente...- dijo un poco nervioso por mi reacción, claramente no era la reacción que él esperaba de mí. Lo volví a interrumpir violentamente.

-¿Qué hay de mi? ¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero? ¡Eres un egoísta!- le grité mientras mis ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas me aleje de él y subí corriendo las escaleras totalmente destrozada.

No sabía qué hacer estaba totalmente fuera de mí. Y no era que le respondiera a mi papá así cotidianamente, si no que, la furia que me nació hacia él en ese momento fue ciegamente incontenible y eso fue lo que me impulsó a responderle de esa manera. Seguí corriendo hasta mi cuarto, abrí la puerta y la azoté fuertemente.

Fujitaka se quedó al pie de la escalera con cara triste. Bajó lentamente su mirada y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Creo que no salió para nada bien- dijo tristemente mientras tomaba una foto de la fallecida Nadeshiko Kinomoto y una lágrima caía sobre el retrato.

**-O-**

Me encontré a mi misma abrazando una almohada llorando desconsoladamente, no sabía qué hacer y mucho menos tenía cabeza para pensar, solo sé que quería llorar y nada más.

Las palabras de mi padre no dejaban de atropellar mi mente...

**"Nos iremos de Estados Unidos"**

**"Regresaremos a Japón"**

**"Nos iremos de Estados Unidos"**

Una y otra vez esas palabras me atacaban y no sabía cómo sacarlas de ahí, seguí dando vueltas sin sentido en mi cama, llorando hasta que se me acabaron las lágrimas. No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero fue tanto mi agotamiento mental que terminé por quedarme dormida.

Pasaron unas horas, y poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, mire hacia la ventana y ya era de noche. Se podía observar la luna, tan bella e imponente, siempre tan tranquila, siempre tan distante. Miré al reloj que se encontraba sobre mi mesita de noche para ver la hora... 10:00pm.

Sí que me venció el sueño pensé.

De repente esos molestos pensamientos me atacaron sin ninguna compasión y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Volvió a mi mente la escena de hacia unas horas y me encontré horrorizada de repente.

-Papá, pero… ¿Qué he hecho?- murmuré para mí misma, totalmente arrepentida de mi reacción hacia él. Siempre tratando de darme lo mejor, siempre dando su esfuerzo por tenerme todo lo que yo quiero, y yo lo único que hacía era responderle sin pensar bien las cosas.

Le dije que era egoísta, cuando en realidad la egoísta había sido yo. Egoísmo, una palabra muy fuerte sin duda alguna. Me recosté boca arriba observando el techo de mi cuarto, como buscando una solución. Mi recamara aún se encontraba oscura y eso me daba algo de tranquilidad. Ahora si no había marcha atrás, tenía que esclarecer mi mente y poner las cartas sobre la mesa, era ahora o nunca. Mi papá decía que no podemos huir de los problemas, ya que tarde o temprano te encontrarán, y como yo no quería que eso me sucediera, tenía que acomodar el rompecabezas que en ese momento era mi mente.

Baje un poco la mirada y me encontré con mi repisa llena de trofeos y medallas. Me levanté para observar mejor. Una total galería llena de hermosos trofeos y medallas de todos los sabores y colores.

Mi mente comenzaba viajar hacia todas esas competencias, pasaban fugazmente por mi cabeza, algunas escuetas, otra felices, pero al fin y al cabo siempre terminaban en lo mismo, yo subiendo al podio recibiendo alguna presea.

Así que esto es en lo que me he convertido pensé.

Sonreí y me tumbé otra vez sobre mi cama volteando a ver nuevamente al techo.

**Esa era yo, una repisa llena de trofeos...**

Una repisa llena de trofeos llamada Sakura Kinomoto. Y tal vez suene extraño, y comiences a pensar que soy un mueble, pero no, ese es el concepto que tengo de mi misma, uno no muy bueno tal vez. Siempre he amado mi deporte y cada vez que llego a una competencia, por muy insignificante que sea, doy todo de mí hasta ser la mejor. Y a lo mejor suene a perfeccionismo, pero se siente reconfortante ver los sacrificios premiados cuando siento la medalla sobre mi cuello.

Soy una patinadora artística de 17 años que ha tenido el honor de representar a Estados Unidos en los campeonatos mundiales más importantes. Supongo que me he ganado a pulso el reconocimiento mundial de la gente, de mis rivales, y de los entrenadores. Siempre me he encontrado entre las mejores, siempre en la cima.

Pero a pesar de eso, no he dejado que eso me domine, ya que he visto caer a muchas patinadoras porque las termina dominando la arrogancia y el orgullo, simplemente, trato de mantenerme abierta y siempre con una sonrisa. No siempre se puede conseguir el triunfo, pero ya es un triunfo saber que diste lo mejor de ti. O por lo menos, así lo siento yo.

Nunca he llegado a ser la número 1, pero de las 5 mejores, nunca bajo. Mi sueño es, o era por lo visto dada la situación actual, llegar a unos Juegos Olímpicos, pero me puedo ir olvidando de eso. Gracias...

Pero también, no todo se trata de mí. Mi papá siempre ha hecho sacrificios para darme todo, siempre ha estado incondicional a mi lado cuando sufro una caída, en cualquier aspecto ya sea emocional o competitivo, siempre su hombro está ahí cuando lo necesito. Siempre con su sonrisa gentil y siempre dándome su cariño.

¡Claro! era mi padre y después de todo quería lo mejor para mí.

Si bien no me falla mi intuición, se estarán preguntando qué fue de mi madre... Pues bien, ella se encuentra en el cielo cuidándome, y cada rutina que hago sobre las pistas, cada salto, cada movimiento que hago, cada paso que doy en esta vida, está dedicada a ella. Mi madre murió cuando yo apenas era una niña. Un golpe fuerte, pero eso nos hizo una familia de lazos inquebrantables.

Mis padres se conocieron muy jóvenes en Japón. Mi papá trabajaba medio tiempo como maestro y continuaba estudiando una licenciatura de Arqueología mientras que mi madre se encontraba como estudiante de intercambio, viniendo de una familia muy acaudalada que residía en Inglaterra, su papá de origen japonés y su madre inglesa.

Mi madre decidió cursar su carrera en la Universidad de Tokyo. Mi padre entró como maestro sustituto reemplazando a otro maestro que habría sufrido un percance y fue ahí como conoció a mi mamá.

Se enamoraron perdidamente, y al poco tiempo de noviazgo en secreto decidieron casarse. Para esas fechas mi padre tendría alrededor de unos 25 años y mi madre unos 19. Su boda causó mucha expectación entre los familiares de mi madre, ya que a Fujitaka no lo consideraban "a la altura de la familia" por su origen humilde, pero esto a ella no le importó.

El amor que sentían mutuamente mis padres era más fuerte que cualquier barrera social.

Ofendida la familia de mi madre por esta unión, decidieron retirarle el apoyo económico que lo proveían para su carrera universitaria y cortaron toda comunicación.

Fueron unos tiempos difíciles, pero pudieron salir adelante. Mi madre comenzó a trabajar como modelo para poder pagar su carrera mientras que mi padre siguió trabajando como maestro.

No conozco a toda la familia de mi madre. No tengo la menor idea si mis abuelos maternos siguen vivos o no. Al parecer el odio que sentían por mi padre aumentó tras la muerte de mi madre, por lo que ellos no hicieron (ni hacen) el menor esfuerzo por comunicarse ni nada por el estilo. Es como si no existiéramos para ellos.

Yo nací aquí en Estados Unidos, mientras que mi hermano mayor nació en Tokyo...

¿Un hermano mayor?

Sí, tengo un hermano mayor, muy molesto por cierto, pero él no vive con nosotros ya que se encuentra en Canadá, estudiando para ser doctor en una universidad muy prestigiosa de ese país. Cuando tiene oportunidad va a verme a mis competencias y siempre llega con su sonrisa burlona a darme su típica felicitación:

_"Bien hecho... ¡Para ser un monstruo!"_

Y siempre acaba pisoteado por mí, aunque a veces tengo que reconocer, he fallado en mis ataques...Pero valoro muchísimo su apoyo, ya que el también siempre ha estado a mi lado.

Sin duda alguna tenía que pensar las cosas muy bien ya que, mi padre nunca había pedido nada a cambio de su apoyo, y claro que no lo iba a hacer porque, los padres no les piden eso a sus hijas. Ahora se le presentaba una oportunidad que tanto había deseado.

Mi padre ahora trabajaba de maestro en una Universidad local, aunque dividía su tiempo entre las excavaciones y las clases que impartía. Su trabajo como arqueólogo y maestro poco a poco llegó a ser muy reconocido y se ganó a pulso una magnifica reputación y fama en el campo de la ciencia. Ha ganado muchos premios por su excelente labor y actualmente es uno de los mayores estudiosos en el campo de la Arqueología. Por su excelente currículo, la Universidad de Tokyo le había ofrecido un puesto como Decano de la Facultad de Arqueología y Antropología.

Él estaba encantado, regresar a Japón después de tanto tiempo.

Antes de que yo naciera, mis padres trasladaron su residencia hacia aquí (E.U.A) para que mi papá estudiara un doctorado y mi mamá continuara su famosa carrera de modelo (porque se volvió una modelo muy popular en el Mundo de la Moda). Al poco tiempo, yo llegué al mundo pero tres años después de mi nacimiento, mi mamá lamentablemente falleció. La muerte de mi madre fue un acontecimiento muy duro que unió más a mi pequeña familia.

Mi padre no regresó a su país de origen porque la herida por la muerte de mi madre se encontraba muy abierta, así que decidió ser fuerte y luchar para sacar adelante a mi hermano y a mí. Y lo consiguió.

Ahora sus raíces lo llamaban y su sueño estaba a punto de hacerse realidad por lo que…

-Supongo habrá aceptado- me dije y suspiré. Cerre mis ojos y sonreí ya que después de todo, mi padre se lo merecía, era como un premio a tantos años de sacrificio, él merecía eso y más. Nuevamente me atacó un espantoso remordimiento por lo terriblemente egoísta que podía llegar a ser. Pero…

¿Mudarme a Japón? Era una idea que nunca me había pasado por la mente, ¡Era algo casi inconcebible! Sé japonés, y es fluido, pero no entiendo algunos kanjis y eso, de hecho es demasiado confuso y tedioso, pero pues nunca pensé necesitarlo porque, no sé, no se me ocurrió que un día llegara de entrenar y que mi padre me dijera:

_**"Sakura, nos vamos a vivir a Japón"**_

Bueno, no me lo dijo exactamente así, pero me lo dio a entender...

Tal vez, sería interesante un nuevo comienzo…

¿Qué cosas podría encontrar? o ¿A quienes podría conocer?

Pero dejar de lado, lo que conocía, mi deporte y todo. ¿Amigos? La verdad, no tenía amigos, con el deporte no me da tiempo, y aun así en la escuela todos me juzgan de fría, calculadora y presumida, por tal motivo no consigo hacer amigos, aparte de que, sinceramente no soy muy sociable y sobre todo... soy muy tímida aunque no lo aparente.

Mis compañeros viven con la idea de me creo superior a los demás, pero todo sus ideas sobre mí son erróneas, nunca se dignaron a conocerme y al contrario me molestaban o hablaban mal de mí. Nunca hicieron el esfuerzo por descubrir los verdaderos motivos detrás de mi corazón.

La gente tiende a juzgar sin conocer y la verdad, y yo suelo ser constantemente victima de mis propios actos al dejar ir a la gente que en verdad trataba de hacer amistad conmigo, y no era intencional, eran 2 opciones, una reacción al sentirme insegura o mi exceso de timidez. Solo en el patinaje y la compañía de mi familia, liberaba a la persona que en realidad era.

Entonces recordé, que mi padre en ningún momento me dijo que dejaría el patinaje. Ahora sí que, se me prendió el foco y surgió algo de esperanza en mi. Me estaba dando cuenta entonces, todos los pensamientos egoístas que estaba teniendo, ¿Impedir la felicidad de un ser querido por una pasión que algún día se acabaría? Muy mal hecho, señorita Kinomoto

-Y Cada vez más de mal peor Kinomoto- dije para mí misma. Suspiré y me propuse a disculparme con mi papá y decirle que, pues a pesar de todo (aquí voy, egoísta otra vez) quería que él fuera feliz y que iría "gustosa" (de verdad, bueno…Mas o menos) con él a Japón.

Me enderece después de mi pequeño repaso de las cosas, y aunque me dolía, fue más rápido decidir de lo que yo pensaba. Errar es Humano…

Y de pronto me doy cuenta que estaba teniendo una batalla mental. Pero pues, lo lamento por mi lado malo porque ya había tomado una decisión.

Me mude de ropa, ya que no me había dado cuenta que me había quedado dormida con la ropa del entrenamiento. Me puse mi pijama y bajé silenciosa por las escaleras, resentida conmigo misma por la forma en que le grite a mi padre, asome mi cabeza por la entrada al comedor y lo encontré hablando por teléfono, con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

- Si, lo lamento...- le escuche decir con voz algo quebrada- Me temo no podré aceptar- dijo finalmente triste mi papá.

Pensé lo peor, no señorita, ahora misma enmendaría mi error. Rápidamente me puse en frente de mi padre y le empecé a hacer señales con los brazos de que dijera que sí aunque al principio este no me comprendía

-Acepta- le susurre con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente el me captó la idea y me miro de manera extrañada. Le levanté el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación y le sonreí.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, esa misma sonrisa que tantas me había socorrido y ayudado. Me sentí satisfecha conmigo misma, pero algo dentro de mí punzo de dolor, cosa que decidí ignorar.

_"No mas egoísmos, Kinomoto"_ pensé

-¡Alto Sr. Director! No cuelgue- claramente la persona que estaba del otro lado del teléfono estaba más que dispuesto a cortar comunicación después de la negativa- ¿Sabe? Hubo un pequeño malentedido…- dijo el más animado.- Pero si aceptaré... Si estoy seguro. No se arrepentirá… ¿Que porque tan rápido cambie de idea? Jejeje, mmm digamos que había una situación familiar sin resolver pero ya se solucionó. Si…lo veré pronto. Cuídese, Adiós - sonrió ampliamente y colgó el teléfono.

Se volvió a mirarme feliz y me di cuenta de que aun no me había disculpado y bajé la cabeza apenada.

- Pensé...- dije con la voz un poco cortada, al darme cuenta que tonta fui al pensar que el ya había aceptado, pero no- que tu ya…

Fujitaka se acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo, yo al sentirlo, no pude evitar derramar lágrimas y sentirme culpable.

-Lo siento padre ¡Fui muy egoísta, nada más pensaba en mi y nunca reparé en ti!- mi voz estaba quebrada y lo abracé más fuertemente-

- No te preocupes hija, por eso no había aceptado inmediatamente, hasta saber que pensabas tú- dijo.

¡Wow!, un puñal directo a mi corazón, el tan bondadoso dejando una oportunidad tan importante, a manos de su caprichuda hija. Sin duda, era el mejor papá del mundo y era mío. Mi papá.

- Perdón- dije hundida y ahogándome en mis lagrimas. Y otra vez volvió esa cosa que aun me perturbaba. Deje que pasaran unos cuantos minutos para calmarme y respire.

-Entonces... eso significa que tendré que dejar... el patinaje, ¿Cierto?- dije un poco más calmada y con la voz, un poco temblorosa, no se me daba bien disimular.

Mi papá sonrío, eso era buena señal

- ¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba Sakura?- me miró.

Me dio pena responderle, así que solamente me dedique a asentir con la mirada gacha. Sin duda alguna, la mirada de mi padre era penetrante, aunque no estuviera enojado, pero sentía que hasta me podía leer la mente. Típico, supongo que es la conexión que existe entre padres e hijos. Siempre saben lo que nos molesta, aunque prefieren que nosotros se los digamos directamente. Eso es trampa, pero bueno, qué más da.

-No te preocupes, ya hable con Vet y todo se solucionó- dijo el tranquilo.

Me separé un poco rompiendo el abrazo y lo mire incrédula, la simple mención de ese nombre hizo que me dieran escalofríos. Soltó una risa al comprender la razón de mi asombro.

Y es que Svetlana Záitseva era todo, menos dulce y comprensiva. A decir verdad, la tipa era una fiera, una leona que está esperando a cualquier presa débil para acecharla. "Vet", como le decía de cariño, era una entrenadora rusa, mi entrenadora para ser más específica.

Ella fue quien me descubrió y por nada del mundo me soltaba, era como una segunda madre para mí, aunque no muy alegre como me hubiera gustado que fuera, pero al fin y al cabo siempre se preocupaba por mí.

Es otra persona importante en mi vida, siempre me da su apoyo, frío, pero pues...es un apoyo incondicional, así que le perdono su actitud (aunque no faltan los días en los cuales quiero salir llorando desesperada de los entrenamientos). Vet no es una persona muy expresiva que digamos, yo siempre decía que era como de esos antiguos generales soviéticos. "La Generala" solía decirle mi hermano, aunque no se lo decía en su cara, por obvias razones.

Siempre buscaba la excelencia y no importaba lo que fuere para alcanzarla. Aunque gracias a la fortuna, me dicen que se ha suavizado un poco, imagínense, si ahora es así, como habría sido antes, agradezco a los cielos que no la conocí antes. Svetlana en su tiempo fue una patinadora muy prometedora, pero su carrera duro poco ya que sufrió una lesión permanente en su tobillo antes de los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno que se llevaron acabó en Lake Placid, EUA en 1980.

Desde ese entonces, se dedicó a entrenar y descubrir patinadoras que siempre han sobresalido, como Irina Slutskaya, Yelena Sokolova y Maria Butyrskaya. No me imagino la cara que habrá puesto Vet, pero si de algo que puede presumir mi papá, es de tener un poder de convencimiento increíble.

-Y… ¿Que dijo?- pregunto un poco espantada.

-Bueno, al principio me quería aventar el florero que tenía más próximo- dijo un poco asustado, pero sonriendo y reí un poco ante el comentario de mi padre- Pero después de hablar tranquilamente, quedamos o más bien ella quedó en que se iba a mudar a Japón también…-

_-Después de todo, no tengo nada que me ate este país feucho llenó de americanos presumidos-_fueron las palabras de la entrenadora Vet_- Estoy segura que_ _esos malditos chovinistas americanos de la Asociación de Patinaje seguirán pagando el entrenamiento de Sakura donde quiera que este, ya que saben que ella es su mejor patinadora y no la dejarán ir tan fácil.-_

Mi boca se fue hasta los suelos, sin duda, esto no pintaba bien, la razón de mi horror era que Vet de por si se excedía, esto era demasiado. Si ya sé que yo era la que quería seguir con el patinaje y lo más factible era que Vet me consiguiera algún entrenador allá en Japón, ya que ella conoce a muchos y muy buenos, pero que ella se mudará también, eso sí que no lo esperaba. Que día más loco.

-Y dijo que no descansara hasta hacerte campeona olímpica- dijo terminando con una sonrisa.

¡Oh Oh! mi mente me alertó, me di cuenta horrorizada que no había marcha atrás, y cuando se le abre la puerta de la jaula al león, ya no hay nadie quien lo detenga, y Vet estaba dispuesta a todo.

Mi papá como que me leyó la mente y una gotita imaginaria se dibujo en su nuca.

-¡Oh no!- dije dejándome caer pesadamente sobre la silla del comedor.

-En un mes o dos, ya que arregle unos asuntos, se irá a vivir a Japón para seguir con la continuidad de tu ciclo olímpico- continuó mi papá ante mi cara de espanto- Vet, ha logrado ver que eres una gran patinadora querida y dijo que no te dejaría ir por nada del mundo, está muy orgullosa- finalizó queriendo relajar un poco la situación.

-¿Eso dijo ella?- pregunte un poco anonadada, no podría creer que esas palabras salieran de mi "querida" entrenadora, La Generala.

Mi padre me guiñó un ojo y dijo por lo bajo -_"Será nuestro secreto."-_

"_Qué más da" pensé._

Suspire resignada, pero agradecida por la fe que mostraba Vet en mi persona. Me acomodé en la silla pensando en el día tan agitado que había tenido.

¡Eran muchas emociones en un día para mí!

Mi papá sonrió preocupado.

-¿Quieres cenar?- me dijo tratando de alegrar un poco la escena.

**-O-**

Todos estos días se fueron tan rápido, que cuando menos lo note, ya me encontraba en el avión que me llevaría a mi nuevo hogar. Me sentía un poco mareada y confundida acerca de toda esta situación, pero después de pensar más las cosas, llegue a la conclusión de que siempre un nuevo comienzo, puede ser bueno.

Aunque dejar todo a lo que tenía, me dolía demasiado. Cada vez que lo recordaba sentía como mi corazón punzaba herido, por eso trataba de dejar a un lado todos esos sentimientos, me costaría lo sé, pero tampoco sería tarea imposible, y mas con la ayuda de mi padre y de cierta persona muy importante para mí que residía en Japón.

Agradecía a todos los cielos por tener una prima (la única que conocía) con la que me llevará de las mil de maravillas, y encima de todo era mi mejor amiga. Era de las pocas personas con las que podía contar en ese país algo desconocido para mí

Todo esto no lo hacía por mí, lo hacía por mi padre que me había dado todo y nunca encontraría la manera de agradecer todo lo que me daba.

El había hecho muchos sacrificios por mí, y yo nunca hice nada por él. Ahora se presentaba la oportunidad anhelada y yo me portaba egoísta. Pero logre superar esa barrera, y aquí estoy en camino a un nuevo comienzo.

Podría ser una nueva "Yo" tal vez, ¿conseguir amigos? Podría ser. Y quien sabe... tal vez hasta un novio.

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esa tonta idea, la ultima para ser más exacta.

"_Ja ja ja como si eso pudiera ser verdad" _me dijo mi conciencia

-El viaje sí que me está afectando- me dije a mi misma. Voltee al asiento de al lado y observé a mi papá durmiendo plácidamente, sonreí al verlo tan tranquilo y me limité a observar por la ventana del avión y decidí sumergirme una vez más en el mar de mis profundos pensamientos, cerrando los ojos...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora!**

Hola, Hoola(:

Espero les haya agradado este primer capítulo tanto como a mi me agrado escribirlo(: Esta es una loca idea mía y que al fín me anime a desarrollarla, nadamas andaba haciendo decidia y aparte me daba flojerita, he de admitir, pero bueno, al fin me dispuse a concretar esta idea. Les pido por favor que me dejen **MUCHOS REVIEWS **ya que creánme que leer sus comentarios (jitomatazos, felicitaciones, consejos etc.) me motivan demasiado a seguir escribiendo y corregir lo que tengo mal.

**Avances del próximo capítulo:**

_"...Y estaba yo divagando otra vez, mientras que mi padre me esperaba con la puerta abierta y Kero maullaba y se movía desesperado dentro de la caja de viaje para gatos. Sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme los pensamientos tan TONTOS que tenía y procedí a avanzar._

_Al fin llegué a la dichosa entrada, pensé seriamente en cerrar los ojos, pero deseché la idea rápidamente, ¡Ni que estuviera a punto de aventarme de un acantilado! Además, sin mencionar lo estúpida que me vería al cerrarlos sólo para entrar a MI NUEVA casa..."_

**_¿Que sorpresas le tiene preparadas el destino a Sakura? ¿Que personas se cruzarán por su camino?_**

El próximo episodio harán su entrada triunfal dos personajes muy queridos de la serie. Para saber quiénes son, las invito a que léan el próximo episodio ;)

¡Hasta la próxima! Nos estamos leyendo(:

With love,

**IDRIEL**

_"La gente cree que el destino es como un río que fluye en una sola dirección. Pero yo le he visto la cara al tiempo y es como un océano en la tormenta."_


End file.
